


Catch me if You can

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Naked Hide and Seek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked hide and seek gets invented!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if You can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



> For my loverly AwatereJones, because one good gift deserves another.

Another night of working late, the groaning pipes and the constant ‘drip, drip, drip’ of water making him yawn. It had taken him months, maybe years to whip these archives into shape, he couldn’t let them slip now. Ianto took a swig of tepid coffee and grimaced, still… It was better than instant any day. He loosened his tie, rolled up his sleeves, cracked his knuckles, and prepared for-

“Yan…Yaaannnooo.”

“Yes, sir.” Jones replied with forced calm. 

“Mmm Yanno, you know what that does to me.” Jack replied with an unmistakable sigh. 

“Sir? Jack are you wanking!?”

“Read to me Yanno baby, you know I love those welsh vowels.”

“I have a better idea, sir.” 

“Mmhmm and what’s that?”

“Count to 100, then see if you can find me.”

“Oooh I like and if I do?”

“I’ll let you fuck me, anyway, anywhere.” Jones purred.

CMiYcCMiYcCMiYcCMiYcCMiYc

Jack strolled through the hub, whistling, trying to decide what he wanted to do to his Welshman. A rough fuck over his desk was always good. So was a soft, gentle screw in his bed. Oh the possibilities. Gwen had left her mug, on purpose he guessed, he’d have to have a talk with her. He made a slight detour to the kitchenette. Pouring water into the mug to soak. 

Jack skipped into the archives, after looking every other place he could think of. “Come out come out wherever you are.”

“Try ollie ollie oxen free, I’ve heard that works, sir.” Into chuckled in his ear. 

“When I find you Jones…” Jack growled playfully. 

“Shaking in my Italian leather, sir.” Ianto quipped, “You know you only have…3 more minutes and I win…sir.”

“Then you get to fuck me?”

“You don’t sound to upset about the idea.”

“It has, possibilities.” Jack admitted.

“Take off your clothes and wait me out then, sir.”

“Naked hide and seek? Very naughty, I like the way you think Jones.”

“Thank you sir.”

~CMiYc~

Jack was waiting, stark naked, leaned against his desk when Ianto walked back. He started to shed clothes as he went, reaching the Captain as his trousers and pants fell. Harkness licked his lips when Jones’s cock sprang free, slapping at his belly before standing hard and proud. The older man fell to his knees, he loved giving a good blow job and who was Ianto to deny Jack anything. 

The salty tang of his lover’s pre-come exploded on his tongue. Jones fingers winding into his hair, gently encouraging him to take his lover’s pulsing length deeper.

“God Jack, you need to stop if I’m gong to…”

Harkness let him go with a lewd slurp. “Delicious.” He purred and the younger man blushed. 

“Over the desk Jack.” Ianto instructed as he fished lube out of a drawer. The Captain assumed his position gleefully, arching his back as Jones slid two slicked fingers in without warning. They stretched and moved, a third joining them. Successful in their quest to find his prostate. Suddenly he flipped Jack around, settled the man’s legs at his waist and thrust his dick in hard, all in one move.

“Shit! Yan!” Jack barked, melting into his lover’s rhythm as the burn passed. He reached for his erection and Ianto growled, he stopped.

“My cock or not at all Harkness.” The younger man threatened. 

Jack nodded, secretly turned on by the command. Leaving his dick alone to gain its own friction between their bellies as Ianto pressed closer, like he knew. Jones began to buck, harder, faster, driving into the Captain’s sweet spot with each thrust. “Yan! That’s…that’s…oh sweet Goddess!” Harkness cried, his cum coating their stomachs. 

“Fuck! Jaack!” Ianto cursed as Jack’s inner muscles clamped and stuttered. He snapped his hips, frantically chasing his need to fill the squeezing hole with his own cum. “Gods so good… Shiiit! Ah fuck!” Jones snarled as his body finely caught up. 

CMiYcCMiYcCMiYcCMiYcCMiYc

Tosh came up to him the next day, all coy smiles and giggles. She handed him his tie and winked. Gwen glared and he, well he just couldn’t help the smile he directed at the man walking from the hot house to his office.


End file.
